Template talk:English
Link simplification Just wanted to say that it's possible to make the gif part of the link, so that we don't have three separate links to the page (i.e. text, image, text). It won't change any functionality, it'll just look a tiny bit nicer... although admittedly, the markup is less pretty. But most people see the link and not the markup, so... *shrugs* Basically, it'd just involve replacing the current contents of the second span with ...resulting in this: :I'm not perfect at coding but if we were to make "" and "" or "and "" into their own templates eg. } and , similar to how "|" has , and we used those templates would it be possible to replace http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100721201248/mspaintadventures/images/f/f7/EnglishO.gif with File:EnglishO.gif ? It is does it could clean up your code, even if it doesn't I still think we should go ahead because as you mentioned hardly anyone will see the markup and most people will see the better results on the wiki. The Light6 15:30, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::OK I tried it over at another wiki I admin, seems all it does it make the links not work. I tried variety of combinations and none of them worked. So yeah just stick with your code. The Light6 15:59, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I'd love to simplify it like that; the reason it fails is that wiki-hosted images have more unique parts of the URL than just the filename. Specifically, the "__cb20100721201248" and the "f/f7" in the image in question are not universal, and therefore have to be part of a parameter rather than a fixed part of an image template. We also can't use the image as a wiki file, because then it gets treated normally, which means it's still a separate link (and it also tends to break the remainder of the text link). It's pretty annoying. :::Still, it doesn't really matter... I shouldn't think we need to build images into text links often enough to warrant a dedicated utility template. We don't seem to use images as links much on this wiki anyway, and LE's is the only one I've seen that's part of a text link I am a legend. *shot* No but seriously, I'm pretty sure I've now got everything working. The text and image form one link, it doesn't like break in the middle of but will break between and if appropriate. The image is still on the baseline as well. Everybody happy, I think. Oh, and this means that, contrary to my previous beliefs, we could generalise this to other images, although as I said before, we shouldn't actually have any reason to do so :What does the choice/option part do? -- 06:34, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Ordinarily, it's used for randomising outcomes (although there are more effective ways). But a quirk of choose/option, I guess to make it work, is that it parses everything contained within it before the rest of the markup. Which, when used with only one option for it to produce, acts purely as a pre-parser. This means the image is rendered as an object that is then compatible with being part of a link, rather than as a wiki-image Link Underscore This isn't urgent, but actually more of just a little pet peeve of mine... Is there any way the underscore on the link between "Lord" and "English" could be green as well, instead of the default blue? Just wondering. Ylimegirl (talk) 15:15, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, we could, the "underscore" is part of the "hover" state which we should be able to easily edit in our .css files (we could have to update both common.css and wikia.css). However that would change the underscore for all internal links. However instead of directly altering the link style it might be possible to it might be possible to add a variable hover state as a span class (again we would have to add it to both .css files); I donno, my CSS knowledge is novice level. But if we could it would be something like this: link. Of course what I am suggesting may be impossible, like I said, my knowledge on the matter is restricted. But if we could do that then we would simply add that code to the template after the css is updated. - The Light6 (talk) 15:53, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :It turns out what I suggested is completely possible, and I actually implemented it in my own personal css for testing. I will look into publicly rolling it out later. - The Light6 (talk) 11:17, June 30, 2014 (UTC)